And Five More Kink Meme Fills
by madwriter223
Summary: Warnings vary: Dub-Con, MPreg, Brainwashing-Mind control. There is also Humor and Slash Thor/Loki, Avenger/Loki, Doom/Loki


**Their First Child**

"What do you mean 'a girl'?"

Eir gave him a reproachful look. "I mean you have a daughter. A girl. A miniature woman. The future bearer of your grandchildren."

Thor blinked at her. "Not a son?"

"She can be a son if you don't mind the fact it'll be a son with no penis."

Thor rubbed his temple. "But I wanted a son."

"Then take it up with Loki's uterus. You have a daughter, there is no son hiding in there, end of discussion." Eir patted him on the cheek, then left to her other duties.

Thor stared after her, then walked into Loki's room. He pushed open the door, and peeked inside.

"Thor." Loki smiled tiredly at him. He looked pale and exhausted, as if he might fall asleep right then and there. In his arms he was craddling a cloth swaddled bundle, and the cloth was pink.

Pink, not blue.

"Have you heard the joyous news?" Loki asked, and Thor walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his brother.

"I have. Why don't I have a son?"

Loki blinked, and the smile melted off his face. "What?" he asked quietly, his brows forrowing in worry.

"I wanted a son. The firstborn should always be a boy. A son and heir." Thor explained, and he wasn't whining, thank you.

"But I gave you a daughter." Loki paused, staring at him worriedly and a little hopefully. "She's very healthy, Eir said. And cute. Doesn't have fur nor scales nor hoofs." He paused again, chewing his lip. "Are you pleased?"

"I wanted a son, Loki." Thor said solemnly, looking down at the bundle. "Not a-" He fell silent, staring at the child's face peeking out of the cloth.

When he didn't say anything for long minutes, Loki prodded him in the side.

"Thor?"

The thunderer startled, then touched the baby's little tuft of hair gently. "She has my hair." he said.

"Thor?" Loki asked again, poking his brother again.

"She's blond, like me. Does she have your eyes?"

"...yes."

Thor nodded, smiling despite himself. "Can I hold her?"

Loki smiled uncertainly at him, and gently helped transfer the bundle to Thor's arms. The baby made an unhappy sound at the movement, but Loki hushed her with a soothing finger rubbed between her tiny eyes. She yawned cutely and squirmed slightly, but quickly settled in her father's arms, falling back to sleep.

And Thor? Thor could barely breathe as a warm intense feeling swelled up in his chest. This was his baby, his firstborn child. He knew without a doubt he loved her and would maim any who tried to hurt her. She was his. And he loved her so much already.

"Thor? Are you pleased?" Loki asked again, smiling hopefully at him.

"Oh yes." Thor answered immediately, already sure of his answer. "She is beautiful, my Loki. She is perfect."

Loki gave a sigh of relief, then settled back against the pillows, smiling tiredly. "I'm glad then."

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

_Thor and Loki are happy-together and very pregnant with their first child. Thor can't wait to see his son and heir (of cause it will be boy. Don't be funny, who else can be born from the seed of the Mighty Thor?) But it's a beautiful girl, and Thunderer is upset. Loki is upset cause Thor is upset. He don't want his daughter became unloved child too and decide to leave Asgard. Meanwhile Thor accidentaly or on purpose sees the girl and she stops crying when hears his voice/wrap her tiny palms around his finger/etc and Thor understands that he can't not to love this small creature. Happy end happens ).  
+1000 points for Loki finds Thor reading or singing or simply fallen asleep beside their babygirl.  
P.S. Sorry for my English. _

.

.

**I'm a What Now?**

"Mother? May I ask a question?"

Frigga looked up from her weaving and smiled at her son. "Oh course Loki. What is it?"

"Thor and his friends have been congratulating me lately on becoming a patron god."

"Yes, sweety, what of it?"

"Well, what am I a patron god _of_?" Loki threw up his hands in exasperation. "No one will tell me and I don't feel any different. Am I supposed to just know?"

"Oh sweety, I thought your Father discussed it with you? I specifically asked him to do that. I know for a fact he called you into his private chambers to talk with you yesterday."

"He mumbled something, asked how I was doing with my studies, then told me to go study some more." Loki said in a deadpan voice, crossing his arms in a huff. "I was certain it was just the approaching Odinsleep talking."

Frigga sighed. "Your Father has a problem with discussing these things." She smiled at her son and gestured for him to take a seat next to her. "Loki, it has been decided that you would be the perfect candidate for the patron god of Ergi."

Loki blinked at her. "I'm a what now?"

Frigga nodded and petted his hair. "We asked around, your Father and I, and by your reputation we decided to grant you that title. True, we won't speak of it much, but it is still an honor to be a patron god, don't you think?"

Loki looked horrified. "What reputation?" he demanded. "You think I am Ergi?"

"Well, sweety, you do study magic instead of the sword. Not to mention that you're much too thin and have too little muscles, not exactly a manly figure. And of course there are the multitude of men with which you have lain."

Loki nearly shook with rage. "Mother, I study magic because I have a gift for it. Father has the same gift, yet no one calls him Ergi! And I can bring a foe down with my bare fists as well as any other trainee! And I have never been the recipient of a man's cock in my life!"

"Now sweety, there is no need to lie. We met many of your past lover and they all spoke of your performance."

"And did none of them mention that it was _I_ who fucked _them_?" Loki hissed, green eyes blazing. "They are the Ergi, not I!"

Frigga tutted at him. "Loki, don't be silly now. All of those men were proper warriors, none of them would have allowed you such a boon."

Loki gave a single shudder of voiceless rage, then abruptly stood. "Fine. If I am to be the patron god of Ergi, then I will fuck even more men and make myself an _army_ of Ergi. And not one of them will fuck me, I am the God of Mischief and Fuckery, I do the fucking around here!" He bellowed at her, then turned on his heel and stalked away.

Frigga watched him go, then returned smugly to her loom. There, that should teach Odin about relying on rumors alone. And Loki will be just fine, it'd do him some good to meet a few more people. Her baby spent too much time with those books of his. Some exercise will do him good.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

_So today I learned that Loki was basically the patron god of Ergi. Ergi refers to a couple of things, including simply being a trickster and general unmanliness, but can also refer to the receiver in anal sex.  
I want to know how Loki came to be deeply associated with anal sex on Midgard. I'm not asking for porn so much as cracky misunderstandings, and a general WTF reaction on Loki's part. _

.

.

**The Treaty**

The Allfather nodded at the gathered humans. "Then we have an understanding."

"Yes." The representative of the UN smiled at him. "If you'll just sign here, the treaty will be recognized in all the countries of the world.

Odin sign his name where indicated, then smiled. "Our Realms are allies now. There is one last tradition left, to seal the peace between our Realms."

The representative looked at Nick Fury, who shrugged slightly. "We'll try to accommodate whatever you have planned."

Odin stood, and lead them out of the private chambers. Outside stood the Avengers, surrounding Thor and a struggling Loki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fury demanded, grabbing his weapon.

Odin held up a hand. "That will not be necessary. Thor, I thank you for retrieving your brother."

Thor couldn't bow without letting go of the snarling Loki, so he inclined his head. "It is my duty, Allfather."

"Your Majesty." The representative took a hesitant step forward. "Why did you send for Loki? He is an internationally recognized villain and criminal."

"Loki is the second son of the House of Odin. His presence is required to bind the treaty into fruition and remind both our Realms of the promise of peace."

"Oh, cut the crap, Allfather." Loki hissed, face twisted into a snarl. "Just tell me who I am required to bed this time so I know who to poison."

"You will do no harm to the chosen sire." Odin boomed, glaring warningly at the other. "You will fulfill your duty as a Prince of Asgard and serve this treaty."

"Your Majesty, could you explain what exactly Loki's 'duty' entails?" Nick Fury asked, upholstering his weapon.

"As it has been with all treaties between Asgard and other Realms, Loki will be bred by your Realm's chosen sire. He will birth a child, and the child will serve as a living proof and reminder of the treaty between us." Odin explain, sounding as if he was talking about the weather. "If the treaty is broken, the child will be returned to Asgard and detained depending on your Realm's transgressions. If a new treaty will arise later on, Loki will birth another child to bind the treaty."

The humans pretty much stared at him in horror.

"So... you're basically whoring Loki out to other Realms?"

"Loki is my son and no whore. He is the second Prince and this has been his duty since he became of bearing age." Odin replied, and turned to the representative of the UN. "Chose now the sire of the child to be."

The representative gaped at him.

"Oh no. I'm not agreeing to any more old farts." Loki sneered. "I want to choose the sire this time. This will be the 50th treaty I've served, I demand to choose for myself!"

"If the Midgardians have no quarrel, I agree." Odin looked back at the UN representative, who managed to flap his hand. "Very well then. Who do you choose from the Realm of Midgard?"

"I want _him_." Loki freed one hand and pointed at none other than Captain America. "I think the Midgardians will agree he will be the perfect sire."

Steve swallowed thickly and took a startled step back.

"Come here, Captain." Loki sighed, looking very much put upon. "Best to get this over with quickly."

Odin turned to the representative. "We are agreed, then?"

The humans looked helplessly around each other, neither knowing what to say in this situation.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

_If Asgard has a conflict with another race Loki has a child to bind a treaty and serve as a living reminder of the promises/oaths made by Asgard and whatever race. Hence his weird children. If a treaty is broken the child is taken back to Asgard, if possible, to live rather than killed. Frustrated with Thor and Loki's shenanigans on Earth Odin intercedes and peace is made with both brothers.  
Before he has a chance to explain how this will come about - a child- Loki demands to know who he will bed this time around.  
Optional: Loki refuses to sleep with anyone except Captain America or Thor himself since the battle was with him. The Gods see nothing wrong with this but humans are disgusted. _

.

.

**A New Type of Mask**

"**LOKI**!" Doom bellowed, his cape billowing dramatically.

Loki took one look at him, then turned away with a huff.

"**Do not play the insulted party here! What have you done to DOOM's glorious mask?"**

Loki still wouldn't look at him, clearly in a snit. "Just wanted to see what the big deal was about your face."

"**And you couldn't have informed me _before_ DOOM left to battle with the Avengers?"**

"You left in quite a hurry, Victor."

"**DOOM has never been so humiliated in his life!"** Doom roared, then flopped down onto the sofa next to Loki. "So why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset." Loki sniffed in disdain. "I'm disappointed."

Doom blinked. "With what?"

Loki huffed, and pouted. "I'm disappointed with you!"

Doom glared at him. "Are you talking about DOOM's face?" He asked dangerously.

"Of course I am! You keep it covered like a big secret, never take that damn mask off, and you always start ranting if I ask about it! And for what? A few measely scars?"

Doom gave him a deadpan look. "You call third degree burns measely scars?"

Loki huffed again. "At most."

"Captain America look ready to cry. Iron Man offered me the name of the best plastic surgeon in the United States. Hawkeye asked if I hide in closets to scare little children!" Doom surged to his feet. **"DOOM is in no one's closet!"**

"Fine, you aren't a closet-case, good for you." Loki patted his arm. "But seriously, I was expecting much worse."

"Like what?"

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. Bones showing through, your brain leaking out of an empty eyesocket, maggots spilling through your lips."

"...thank you, DOOM shall never eat again."

"_The point_ is that you're just one big drama queen. Covering your face due to a few scars, how shallow are you?"

Doom clenched his teeth in irritation. "Fine. DOOM is shallow. Will you take of the spell now? I rather like having my mask _not_ see-through."

"Fine. Will you take the mask off in bed from now on?"

"DOOM will think about it."

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

_Loki, curious to see Doom's face, makes his metal face plate see through. Doom doesn't notice until later prompting him to go all 'how dare you remove my mask' and Loki's all 'well I didn't actually remove it, besides I've seen worst' and feeling all cheated by the anti-climatic sight of Doom's face.  
It's up to the author how extensive the damage to Doom's face is and whether Loki's unimpressed because it's bad and he was expecting worst (live maggot holes in rotten flesh) or it's a minor scratch and he's going lol on the inside._

.

.

**A Few More**

It was supposed to be for a few days. Just for a few days. So that Loki could leave his prison cell and spend some time with Thor like they had before. So they could once again just be Thor and Loki Odinson, not Thor and Loki mortal enemies. Just for a few days.

But when the time came to take the spell off Loki and lock him back in his cage, Thor couldn't do it. Loki smiled up at him, so trustingly, and Thor couldn't put him back in that dark cell. At least not yet, he argued with their Father. Thor simply hadn't had his fill yet, he still wanted to spend a little more time with his brother.

Then a few days more.

And a few more.

And more.

Thor knew what he was doing wasn't right. He knew that the person he spent so much time with wasn't really his brother. Those damn blue eyes could never be mistaken for his brother's mischievous green.

But this Loki smiled at Thor so sweetly. He didn't push Thor away when the Thunderer offered hugs. He didn't sneer distastefully when Thor proposed going on a quest. He smiled at Thor, laughed at Thor's jokes, followed after him eagerly, loyally.

But this wasn't really Loki.

Thor stared at the blue staff, his few more days once again up and contemplated ending the spell. Getting his real brother back, as damaged and as broken as he was. He should end the spell and instead concentrate on helping his true brother heal, get the true Loki back.

But this Loki smiled at him so sweetly, with such trust shining in his damn blue eyes.

"Just a few more days, Father. Please, just a few more days." And a few more and more and more.

.

**Written for a Kink Meme prompt:**

_Thor loves his brother, and seeing Loki so different, going further and further away from him is slowly driving him crazy. He just wants his dear little brother back, damnit!  
So when, on a random expedition, the W3 and Sif find Loki's mind-controlling staff and bring it back to Asgard, Thor decides to use it on Loki. Just to get a quick return to the good old days and get the old Loki back. It'd help keep Midgard safe, and it probably won't even work for someone without seior. It would only be for a day or two.  
Except Thor keeps finding reasons to delay stopping it.  
Give me Thor on a slippery slope with a mind-controlled Loki to reflect the Loki that Thor remembers._


End file.
